Magic or Fate?
by Ginger-is-here
Summary: When the spirit of destruction has a run- in with the Avengers, how will she react when they see her, or how familiar that billionaire looks? And what will happen when enemies return and she's stuck with the Guardians, who she's hated for hundreds of years? Will they be better than she thought, or will she completely shut them out?
1. Nobody's Home for Rose

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

I sat there in horror, helpless as I watched my little sister's life practically waste away for five years. After my "disappearance," she's been so... broken.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

She refused to stay with any family members. She's constantly getting into trouble and hiding. She's also constantly wandering the woods, though that I don't mind. We always used to do that.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

I've tried countless times to talk to her, take her hand. But I'm merely the wind to her, crying along with her.

_Her feelings she hides._

She acts like her pain is nothing, but I've known her for all of her life.

_Her dreams she can't find._

Sleep has become a thing of the past.

_She's losing her mind._

She's paled drastically and spends most of her time by the lake near our cottage.

_She's fallen behind._

She's stopped talking to anyone. Her friends, the rest of our family... she even broke off all contact with her fiance, who I thought she'd cling on to for help.

_She can't find her place._

She's stopped doing everything but eating and drinking. I've noticed how through the years that I've been "gone" her beautiful brown eyes have lost their light.

_She's losing her faith._

She also doesn't pray anymore. Not to anyone. Not for anyone.

_She's fallen from grace._

She's become darker than our family's reputation is, which is actually saying something!

_She's all over the place._

She's often in the woods, most likely no thoughts running through her mind anymore.

_She's lost inside, lost inside..._

I watched as she sat on the lake, crying her eyes out for the first time in five years. I couldn't believe that she had finally cried now, and not at least three years ago. In a sense, she's broken, yet stronger.

But then it was my turn to pale, for the ice beneath her began to crack. Horror mixed with panic, my voice almost caught.

_ "Rose!"_

That was the last thing she heard, I guess.

Because right before she fell through the ice, she looked up with wide eyes. When she finally saw me, she gave her kind smiles I thought I would die again if I didn't get to see.

Then she was never to be seen again. I know this because I didn't leave the area for days on end. I kept thinking that maybe she'll come back to life, that the Man in the Moon will bring her back to life.

But nothing came out of the ice but fish peeking through the surface.

* * *

**Hello! Yes, I realize it's too early to start another story! But, I started feeling bad that those who liked my other story liked it before it turned into what it is, so I decided that it would be nice to make another one, but it'll ****_stay_**** Rise of the Guardians/ Avengers! Maybe I might end up adding another show or whatever, but ROTG and Avengers are constant.**

**Please review! I would love to hear your ideas!**


	2. Meeting Jack

Ebony POV

I looked at the city of New York, where lights shone and this city never gets visits from the Sandman. Shame. Dreams are pretty good. Well, at least what I remember from having dreams. They haven't come ever since Rose died.

When I finally came to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back, I guess my heart twisted up and snapped. I stopped following orders from the man who just sat there and watched like I did, but actually has the power to bring her back.

And his precious Guardians? They can just go fall in a bottomless pit for all I care. All that really matters to me are the sounds I hear.

Oh, you don't know who I am yet, do you? Well, I am Ebony Dorcha, the current spirit of Destruction, as far as I know.

When I first "woke up," the Man in the Moon told me that my name is Ebony Dorcha, and some of my memories came back. I thought of Manny as a dad at first, but then I started following my sister around, who I left behind. The more I watched her, the less I listened to Manny. As time passed by, all Manny became to me is an enemy. Especially when he just simply stripped me of my Guardianship, just like that. It was only minutes after I stopped waiting for Rose, believe it or not.

Afterwards, I earned my title as the destruction spirit. I've caused many things like earthquakes and tsunamis (technically, the earthquakes caused the tsunamis, but who's to blame for all of it?). And trust me, you do not want to see the results of the forest fires.

However, in spite of what I've caused, I kinda want to keep these foolish humans alive. They are responsible for one the few things I actually care about: music.

I love going around, listening to people's beautiful tones flying through the air, circling around me, binding me to their voices. But just when I begin to sing along, they completely ignore my voice, walking through me and acting as if I'm nothing but the air.

That same thing happened as I decided to walk among them. I walked by a girl who quietly sang Titanium.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am titanium!"

I love that song. It kinda reminds me of me. How no matter how many times you reject me, try to fight me just to see if the rumors are true, I'm never going to bend my ways just for you. I'm not going to live my eternal life just trying to please you every waking hour. I don't care about you enough for that crap.

Just as I walked right in front of her and tried to walk backwards so I can face her, she just walks right through me, head going through my neck. I slightly flinched when it happened, though it happens a lot.

I just gave a sigh and leaped right onto a building, looking at the lights of the city again.

"Some things just never change," I muttered under my breath. I looked to my right and saw a tower which was only today finally repaired. It's known as the Avengers Tower.

Let's do a head count here: there's an obviously extreme patriot named Captain America, an epic ginger chick called the Black Widow, a Robin Hood that changed his name to Hawkeye, the playboy billionaire called Tony Stark that has a suit of iron, thus his new nickname Iron Man, a scientist with serious anger issues called the Hulk, and some cool dude with storm powers called Thor. You know, like from Norse Mythology.

In other words, Vikings.

I've seen a few pictures of the Avengers and heard the rumors and examined the wreckage they caused when they were fighting some alien army. That is some messed- up stuff.

"Maybe I'll swing by later," I smirked, mischief running through my mind already. "But right now, I don't feel like it."

Opening the portal that glowed gentle and bright colors, I just walked right through; leaving New York behind and in front of me was now a park over in Burgess.

With the portal closing right after I stepped through, I walked the same path I always do. But that's when my normal route was interrupted. Interrupted by an oddly cold gust of wind.

"Oh god," I groaned. "He couldn't have possibly..."

I could sense Jack Frost in the wind, which I have done a lot, but I normally leave before the guy can see me. Or the other way around.

I over at the kids having a snowball fight and saw a pale guy with bright white hair, a blue sweatshirt, and brown pants with pieces of some sort of thick string circling his pants. He wasn't hearing shoes, though in his hand was some sort of shepherd's stick.

He and the kids were having… fun, apparently. Are snowball fights supposed to be like that? The concept of a snowball fight didn't come around until about fifty years after my time, so I wouldn't know.

Deciding to investigate, I, almost tiptoeing, snuck over there. When Jack almost looked my direction, I hid behind a nearby evergreen tree. Peering back around the tree, I noticed how… young he looked.

He's certainly no Old Man Winter, I thought, a smile threatening to break on my face. He must have been turned into Jack Frost at about my age.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I felt a snowball hit my face. I quickly dashed back behind the tree and shook my head to get the water off of me as the snow melted off of my skin. Realizing that somebody was coming, I did the first thing that came to mind.

Stuck in the tree, I watched from the shadows of it as the kids continued their fight, only Jack seemed to notice my presence that moment. Though I guess he doesn't realize that I'm in the tree.

Though I realized just how wet snow can be after it's melted.

"Of course, I just have to be the hothead," I mumbled, keeping as quiet as possible so I can go unnoticed.

After a few hours I guess I must have nodded off because before one can say "bazinga," I found myself face- to- face with the ground and a new headache.

"Of course." But my voice was muffled, so it sounded more like a whole bunch of "mrrfs."

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me.

I looked up to see a concerned… Jack Frost. Great, now I've only got to meet the Tooth Fairy and I'll have met all of the Guardians!

I just concealed my surprise by frowning and snapping, "What's it to you Frosty?"

He blinked a few times. "You know me?"

"Well, we all know the famous spirit of winter Jack Frost. But I take it that you don't know me?" He shook his head, causing me to sigh again. "Try asking one of your Guardian friends about the name Ebony Dorcha. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do." I stood up and turned away.

"Like what?"

"Can't list them off the top of my head. Later, Frosty." I gave a crude wave and stepped through a portal that I had just made.


	3. Who is She?

Jack POV

It's funny how she told me to ask another Guardian about what I assume is her name, because where I'm supposed to go right now is the North Pole. Maybe North can explain her to me.

Flying over the North Pole, I waved to Phil the Yeti and entered the building. He just looked at me like I irritated him, which was probably the case.

"Hey North!" I called when I got inside.

When I entered the workshop, I was surprised to find that the Easter Kangaroo was leaning on the railing next to the giant globe with glowing lights, Tooth was giving orders to her fairies, and Sandy was… sleeping, of course. Manny just shone brightly.

"Ah, Jack!" North's voice boomed. "Now that ve are all here, ve can have meeting!"

"Uh, North?"

"Vat is it?"

"Who's Ebony Dorcha?"

Bunny looked at me with a surprised yet angry look, Tooth gasped and her fairies hid behind her, and Sandy even woke up from his midair nap.

North just asked darkly, "Vere did you hear that name?"

"I met a girl before I came here and when I asked her what her name was, she just told me to ask one of you guys." When North turned to go to his office, I got confused. "Did she do something wrong?"

"Do somethin' wrong?" Bunny exploded. "Frostbite, that girl's almost as evil Pitch! She's-"

"That's almost right, Bunny." North returned with a book that's probably about as big as two or three phonebooks. We all followed him into the meeting room where he put the book down on the table and flipped through pages. "That girl is very strong." Finding the page he was looking for, he opened it. "There are many things she has done."

"Yeah, like the attacks in New York," Bunny muttered.

"Bunny that was Avengers' doing. She's done earthquakes and tsunamis."

"And the forest fires?" Tooth added, obviously horrified by the idea of this girl.

"Not all, but many."

I took a good look at the page. It showed a picture of her, and whoever the artist was did a pretty good job of capturing her looks. They got everything right from the raven- colored hair to the softness of her skin. Her eyes were still that piercing purple color. She looked as if she was glaring at everything and her eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul.

Sandy showed symbols above his head which went too fast for me to read.

"She did kick the crap outa' tha' summer spirit tha' one time," Bunny added.

North nodded. "She is truly dangerous girl, though you're still here in one piece, Jack. Maybe she still has heart after all?"

After the meeting finally ended, I sat in my seat for a few minutes, just staring at the picture. Why did North look at her so positively, even after all that she's done and how much everyone else hates her? It's not like Pitch, where he wasn't afraid to fight him.

I seriously doubt that it's because she's a girl. North isn't sexist.

But maybe they were like pals before she went all I hate you all on the world. It makes sense, considering how much like a dad or grandpa North is.

Finally standing up, I concluded that she's not as bad as everyone thinks she is. I closed the book and walked out of the meeting room. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy had already left.

"See you later North!" I said before I flew out of the workshop.

* * *

Alex POV

"No, Tony." I heard Pepper say as I walked out of the elevator that lead to where my big brother lives. You know, the Avengers Tower?

"One game?" He responded, almost whining. "I was gonna show Steve the wonders of the Mario Brothers!"

"You can do it some other time. Unless Alex wants to play a game."

"That sounds fun," Mo Li grinned, floating next to me like a ghost. She's obviously begging for some trouble to start. "I'll be waiting on the roof." With that, she disappeared into shadows.

"That does sound fun," I echoed, walking into the living room, where Tony and a well- built blonde sat next to him, both wielding Wii controllers. Pepper was in front of the TV, hands on hips.

She looked over at me. "Not surprising."

"Even after all these years?"

"It hasn't been that long!"

"It feels like it, Pepper. So has Tony been behaving?"

"About as much as he normally does."

"Which is more than Alex can say!" Tony shot back playfully, standing up.

"Hey Tony!" I grinned. "I noticed that the tower's been repaired okay. And you have a friend and a Wii to play. Where are the chips?"

"Ah, so that's what I was forgetting!" He then acknowledged his friend's presence again. "Oh, Steve, this is my little sister Alex. Alex, this is Steve Rogers. While you two get acquainted, I'm gonna go get the chips."

"And I have to-"

"Meet up with a couple friends. You've got the day off. Go, it's fine. Alex is here."

Gently pushing Pepper towards the door, I added "Tony's right this time. I'm here to be the man of the house!" I ignored Tony's complaints about that comment. "You just have some fun!"

When she finally left, I turned around to look at Tony. "Chips?"

"Right." With that, Tony went into the kitchen for the promised chips.

Steve looked at me oddly. "What? It's common sense to eat chips while playing video games. Well, at least between the times where you actually play." I grinned as I plopped myself down on the couch next to him. "Trust me, the world of Mario Brothers makes you a little bit more competitive than you normally are. Just a little heads up."

"A little bit?" Tony walked in, a bag of Doritos in his hand. "Oh, give me a break!"

"Shove it, An!" I snapped, calling my brother by the nickname I had given him when I was in high school.

"You promised me you wouldn't call me that ever again!"

"Only in front of your business partners! Right, JARVIS?"

"That's correct, ma'am." JARVIS replied.

"It feels so awesome to be called that."

"You're the one that told him to call you that!" Tony's already getting impatient? It's a new record!

"Exactly. Now are we gonna play video games or waste our time bickering? Get on this couch Tony!"

So we spent a good two hours playing Mario Kart… and yes, I beat them.

"Alright, so how is it that Captain America, after the time he's been out of the ice, is just now being introduced to Mario?"

"Would you quit hacking SHEILD's computers?" Again with irritation.

"Wait- what?" Steve turned to me. "You hack computers?"

"Will you relax? You only get in trouble if you get caught! Plus, I wanna meet the rest of the Avengers! Before today, I only knew Tony, but that's required of me! Besides, I've got a lot of spare time. You're gonna have to get used to me being here. I do live here now!"

Yes, I, Alex Stark, am now living in the Avengers Tower. Don't worry, the only reason why I didn't mention my stuff is because it's already in my room.

"Living here?" Steve nearly choked on the chip he was about to swallow.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that? I thought I told you that."

"No, you didn't!"

"Is there a problem with me staying here?" Yup. Way to make a girl feel wanted.

"Yes! Well, no- uh..."

"Are you just worried that if you hug me you'll squeeze my brain out or something?"

"The Hulk's that strong, but I'm not."

"Still stronger than normal humans, right?"

"Yes."

"So then what's the issue of me moving in?"

"Another war in New York."

Looking at my watch, I remembered that I had to be at work because the manager had business to deal with for a few hours, which leaves me in charge since I'm the assistant manager. "We'll continue this later, but as for now, I have to go to work."

"In the afternoon?" Tony thinks that something's up apparently.

"Boss has some stuff to take care of, so I have to hold up the fort until she gets back."

"Ah. Let me know when you get in. You might miss an opportunity to meet the rest of the gang!"

"Then text me when they get here. See you guys later. And it was nice meeting you Steve!"

With that I walked out of the building, Mo floating above me and normal people walking with me. Nobody looked up to see her, because I'm the only one that can see her. She's kinda like that imaginary friend that you still believe in after a lot of years with them. Well, except for the fact that she's not imaginary, though I've believed in her for a lot of years... Maybe eighteen years, give or take a year or two.

Yeah, a long time. Well, believe it or not she's actually an unusual spirit. She was created when some of the Sandman's dream sand was fighting with a nightmare when they both hit a dying girl. She went from blue eyes and brown hair to gold hair with black highlights and silver eyes. Plus her tan skin turned pale. She turned into a spirit of...just sleep, I guess. She can make people fall asleep and she can scare the living daylights out of people. She's also got a cool fire power thing.

Honestly, she's a unique contradiction, though she handles it well. Though it's difficult for her to have both powers of dreams and nightmares because she doesn't know how Sandman will react to her existence, but she knows that Pitch will try to take advantage of her. Or try to destroy her. It depends on if she accepts his offer, which she most likely won't.

When I entered the anime shop that I work at, I was greeted by Kelsie, the manager of the place.

"Hey Alex! I heard that you moved in with your old man!"

"If you mean my brother, then yes. Yes I did. The Avengers Tower is closer to this place so I don't have to take a taxi anymore."

"That's good! We all need to hang with the family sometimes." Kelsie grabbed her jacket and before she walked out, she turned around and said "Just hold up the fort for a while. I'll be back at five. You can leave then, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted her before she walked out of the building with a smile.

"I like her," Mo commented as she sat on the checkout counter. "She's a pretty awesome chick."

"That's why I don't mind working under her." When I heard the bell ring from the door Mo disappeared and I turned to see someone unexpected.

"And this is where my sister's working?" Tony faked shock. "I'd expect something much more like a mechanic shop!"

"Why did you follow me to work?" I asked, hands on hips.

"I tried to reason with him," Steve said, scanning some of the music. "But you know how Tony is more than I do."

"Stubborn and boreheaded? Of course I know that! You guys can buy something here if you want, though I don't really think that you'll find much of interest unless you start watching anime or listening to Vocaloid."

"What's a Vocaloid?" Steve asked an innocent answer, but I think I might have looked at him like he was perfectly mad.

"Dude, it's all the rage of today's otakus! Mostly teenagers. Tony, there's an anime I advise for you since we're on the topic of being here."

"What was that?" Tony was apparently too focused on looking at the pictures in one of the manga books that I think is a bit too suggestive to mention the goings- on that it most likely contains.

"There's an anime I advise. It's not perverted like what you're looking at there, but it's actually pretty cool. Ever heard of Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Not 'till I just noticed the comic book I see here." Sure enough, he was holding up the first volume of the very same series.

"Dude, it's called manga. It means comic book, though I'd recommend calling it manga or people think you're talking about something like Garfield." Noticing Steve's confused expression as he listened to a song on the computer where you can listen to some of a song so you can decide if you want to buy it or not, I just walked over and looked at the screen. "First Love Academy? Oh, that's a good one."

"Is this even in English?" Did I mention how priceless the look on his face was?

"No, things like Vocaloid- like what you're listening to-, JPOP, anime and manga are all Japanese. Though they normally translate them somehow. I prefer anime dubbed, but Vocaloid sounds best in Japanese. I don't really listen to JPOP much, so I'm not sure about it."

"Didn't Steve ask what Vocaloid is?" It's so interesting to see Tony so critical about something like this.

"Vocaloid's basically just computer animated anime people singing along to songs. Anybody can do it if you have the right technology on you. Like Tony can, though he's not that interested in that sort of thing."

"What about me?" Again with that manga.

"You can buy that if you want, Tony."

"What, no family discount?"

"Doubt it. But I'll ask the manager. Before I come back home."

"Miss Stark!"

"New guy, quit calling me that!" I snapped.

"I- It's Ricky." He responded quietly, stuttering.

"Yes, but I thought we agreed on calling me either Alex or Ma'am, Ricky."

"Yes, ma'am." His green eyes trained on me with slight fear, he scampered over to the movies where he rearranged them.

"Kid's adorable," I concluded.

"And you are tyrannical," Tony commented.

"Only when I want to be. So did you already get tired of that manga?" I lifted up the cover a little bit. "Apparently not. Well, I guess I should introduce you guys to this stuff when I get home."

"Today?" Apparently he's already planned a party.

"I take it that you're gonna be too wasted to watch because of a party?"

"Actually, I'm inviting the Avengers over. Well, except for Thor, but that's because I have no idea how to contact him."

"So you were serious about that whole "Avengers coming over" deal?"

Before he could respond, a group of girls came in and walked right up to me. "Hey Alex, did the Bleach manga come in yet?" The blonde asked.

I nodded. "Right over there." When Tony and Steve looked at me, I just shrugged. "What? There are more people that come here than you think. And it's often the same people, so I end up getting to know them." But then I looked at another girl, much younger than the others, who came in. "Had trouble coming over here?"

She nodded. "But it's okay. I'm still in one piece!" She gave a grin, but when she noticed Tony, her mouth dropped. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you Tony Stark? As in Iron Man and Alex's brother?"

"Why, yes I am." Tony replied with his usual smirk. "I think I see that you were serious about getting to know the customers." He gave his autograph to Molly, whose smile refused to fade.

"Well, I'm not going to just stand around while I'm working here! I want to interact with more than just images!" I turned to Molly. "Moll, you're seven, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Why?"

"Are you sure your parents will let you come to a place like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are some things that aren't exactly..." I struggled for a few seconds to think up a word that she'll understand. "Good for your age."

"Well, I don't think that I'm dumb enough to go looking in one of the really gross books that Tony's standing by. I think I can tell if it's inappropriate or not." At this Steve burst out laughing.

"And how can you tell?"

"Ricky explained to me that if Trent has it in his room, then don't look through it." Then Tony burst out laughing.

"Good point. He's not exactly the guy with the cleanest mind."

"Agreed. So Ricky's on his shift here, right?"

"Yeah. Why, does your mom need him for something?"

"No, I just wanna tell him about what happened today!"

"Besides your autograph from my epic brother?"

She nodded. "I was in the park yesterday and Jamie and his friends and I were having a snowball fight with this guy!"

"So what's his name?" I asked.

Out of all of the things she had to tell me, I certainly wasn't expecting "Jack Frost."

"That's a pretty interesting name. Was he cosplaying?"

"Nope. He had this cool stick thing and he used it to make snow! I saw it with my own eyes! And I threw a snowball at Cupcake, but she ducked and it hit someone behind a tree! I kinda saw who it was before she hid behind it! She was real pretty! And she kinda looked like you guys!" Both Tony and I jumped when she said that last part.

"Really?"

"Yup! Though, her eyes were purple instead of brown." Seeing my confusion, she changed the subject. "So do you have anything new for me? I just got my allowance!"

"I think I know just what you might like." I turned and pulled a copy of Kilala Princess from behind the counter. "This one has some of the Disney Princesses. But it's kinda older, so it doesn't have the newer ones like Merida."

"That's okay. It looks awesome! Got anything more boyish too?"

"The newest copy of Naruto just came in. Are you gonna buy both or do you want me to put one on hold?"

"I'll buy both! And maybe next time I'll get a CD too if Mom or Dad comes with!"

"Or if Ricky buys it?"

"Yup!" After buying the two books she wanted, she asked, "Can I stick around until Ricky's shift is over? Mom said that I can walk over here by myself, but she wants me to walk home with him."

"Sure. I'm thinking that Tony and Steve should head back home so Pepper doesn't freak out in case she comes back before you do." I gave them a look that should explain perfectly to go home better than my dialogue.

"Can I at least get Fullmetal Alchemist first?" He almost pleaded. "I was flipping through it and I can kinda see why you chose it."

"Just wait until you get to volume five. You'll like a certain character." If you thought I was thinking that he'd like Roy Mustang... well, you're correct. "And, no you are not skipping any volume to get to five! You'll miss too much!"

"Oh, fine." He bought Fullmetal Alchemist and right after the girls from before bought their items. "Alright, I'm heading home."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark! Can you tell the other Avengers I say hi?"

He agreed with a smile and walked out with Steve trailing behind him.

"So was that Tony Stark?" Ricky asked as he returned from whatever he was doing after he was done with rearranging the anime.

"Yeah! Oh, Ricky today was epic! First I had a snowball fight with..." I smiled as she told of the amazing day she had. The girl will never cease to be amazing.

* * *

Steve POV

While Alex talked to the little girl and Tony flipped through the pages of the "manga" that she handed him, I looked around the store. It was definitely the strangest places I have ever been to. There were images of cartoon characters everywhere. In the back there were costumes, over by the window there were various dolls and stuffed versions of the cartoon characters that were everywhere.

But when I looked over at the doorway that had EMPLOYEES ONLY on the sign above it, I saw a girl there, smirking as she peeked. When she saw me, her black eyes widened and she disappeared into shadows.

Who was that girl, I wondered. I just shrugged it off and turned my attention to the little girl who was talking to Alex about events that were pretty strange.

* * *

**ugh, it's horrible, isn't it... eh, oh well. I have to practice writing somehow. and it sure isn't write an entire book but never share it with anybody. posting a fanfiction one chapter at a time somehow seems good to me. why do you think I haven't looked up book publishers nearby where I live?**

**reviews are welcome! I would LOVE to hear what you guys have to say about my stories! so what can I improve on? do you guys have any suggestions on any new characters?**


	4. Who Can See?

Ebony POV  
I don't know what it is about New York City that always makes me come back to chill out here. I guess it's the lights and how the attitudes of people here are… so much like mine. Plus it's fun to see Iron Man fly around acting like he's so tough. I doubt that even if he teamed up with his little playmates and they were on full rage mode they would wet themselves at the very sight of what the people I know can do.  
Trust me, it's not always pretty. Just ask Kako, the summer spirit I kicked the heat out of after Manny lost control over me. Hey, it's _her_ fault that she and her little friends decided to make fun of me like cowards. It's just my fault that I can't keep my temper down.  
So why did I just mention New York? Well, I was about to head over there after that whole meeting up with Jack Frost business, but then I remembered how Jack had a hoodie. He actually bothered to have a wardrobe change since he became Jack Frost.  
In my hundreds of years of living, I've only ever worn my skull charm and old tattered dress that I wore when I was human. The dress actually quite simple. Think of Cinderella's dress when she was cleaning her stepmother's house. The differences are that the sleeves were green, the top was a dark red and the skirt was black, but the apron thingy is still white. Though, now the edges of the skirt and apron are burned and torn, and so are the sleeves.  
Oh, and the skull charm I mentioned earlier? That I put on a piece of string as a necklace. I've considered just getting rid of it, but I never had the heart to do it. The truth is, my best friend gave it to me the day I turned 13. She's got the crossbones, so when you put them together it's pretty cool. I also have a bracelet with the word lullaby on it from my sister, but I stopped wearing it after Manny gave me up. I still have it, I just don't wear it.  
The main reason why I didn't get rid of those two things when I had the chance is because they are the only things that I have left of them. Their memories. How they never gave up on me.  
"I guess I'll head home for a wardrobe change," I smirked as I walked through a portal.  
"Home" for me is a small place under Ireland, where I came from. Kinda like old Cottontail's Warren, right? Well, mine isn't really a lush place full of eggs and paint. Nope, mine's more like an underground house. Not so fancy and nice and "oh- so – beautiful," but it's home to me.  
"Alright, " I muttered to myself as I stood in front of the tall mirror on my wall. "What to get rid of in this outfit… Okay, so I'm gonna stop wearing the dress, but I'm sure as hell not gonna get rid of it." I looked at a black tank top that I have. "Well there's a start. And…" I picked up a pair of faded blue jeans. "I could adjust these a bit and ditch my shoes." I kicked off my shoes. "What else…" I looked over at an old vest. "Wow, this designing thing is more fun than I thought it would be!"  
And this didn't really go on for long before my outfit was complete. The vest I mentioned before now had short sleeves and a hood, plus it was cinged at the hem of everything on it and now it has a pocket. The pair of jeans is now a pair of cargo pants with a hole in the knee, caused by ripping and (after I got irritated with how clean the rips looked) I ended up burning the hole, so now that knee will be cold whenever I go to Wisconsin during the winter. Yes, the edges where my feet are are cinged also. I'm also wearing a black tank top which is epic, not cinged. At the last minute I added a belt, changed the skull necklace to a skull headband, and the bracelet is now going to be worn.  
"Well, now that my awesomeness is finally being shown via attire," I remarked, taking in the new look. "Time for New York!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later  
"_City lights bright and colorful,  
The chill of ether anesthetics.  
Sleepless at 2 AM,  
Everything rapidly changes._"  
I sang Meltdown to New York City as it failed to sleep in the night hours that had just started. In spite of what the song says, it was about nine o' clock, give or take a few minutes. The lights were shining like they normally were, advertising and lighting the way.  
Actually, Meltdown's probably my "happy song." It's the happiest song that I will dare to sing. If you ever look up the rest of the English lyrics (because the song is Japanese), you will know that I don't really sing very many songs out loud. It kinda helps that I don't bother making contact with other spirits and I'm not seen by humans. If I was constantly around other spirits, then I'd never sing. It sucks for me, but that's okay. If we're at my place and I feel like singing, I'll kick them out.  
Well, other spirits don't bother hang out with me, so it can get kinda lonely being on my own, but that's okay. I really don't mind. As long as I can remember my best friend and my sister's faces, I'm alright.  
As I was getting to my favorite part of the song, I decided to sing and run, like in the movies. I ran on rooftops and stuff like that. Yeah, this is how I'm like Superman; I can do that "leaping buildings" thing.  
"_Say, to a fusion reactor,  
I want to try diving in, I think.  
Memories will melt away and disappear into pure white.  
Say, to a fusion reactor,  
If I try diving in, then, like in the old days,  
I can sleep again… I just had that feeling_."  
I ran on rooftops, my bare feet hitting the cold metal or whatever the buildings are made of with little sound.  
"_The second hand of the clock,  
And a host in a TV.  
Someone who's there but invisible,  
Their laughter… it becomes saturated and now echoes._"  
Right as I jumped in front of the Avengers Tower window and was about to sing my favorite part of the song, something grabbed me, causing both of us to crash through the window.

* * *

Jack POV  
I flew around, still wondering about the "dangerous" girl, but also bored because most of the kids were in bed already. I caused a few people to slip, which made me laugh, especially with their reactions to it.  
Then I began hearing the voice. I looked over to see Ebony leaping buildings, but she replaced her dress with something that she would wear if she was a regular person, but she wasn't wearing shoes. She wasn't even singing in English, I could tell. Though I couldn't tell what the lyrics were, considering the fact that I only speak English, she didn't really sing that bad.  
But then my confusion turned into panic when I saw her jump right in front of the Avengers Tower, in which the closest building to her was too far away for her to leap on, leaving only the ground, which was about twenty feet, give or take a few feet, below her.  
"I'm coming, Ebony!" I shouted as I flew at my top speed towards her. She didn't seem to hear me because she didn't turn to look at me.  
Her song was cut short as I grabbed her, but that only left us with the window, which we both crashed through. Trust me, windows hurt.

* * *

Mo Li POV  
The first thing I did when I heard the crash was curse loudly because of how startled I was, though I heard Alex and Pepper shriek, so I don't think that a  
Alex or any nearby spirits heard me. The second was use my shadows to go down to investigate. I floated behind everyone else, and what I saw surprised me.  
Well, for one thing, there was glass everywhere in the general window area. And in that mess was the new Guardian, Jack Frost, and legendary badass Ebony Dorcha. As far as I could tell, she was completely pissed off, because she was forming a pretty scary glare.

* * *

Ebony POV  
I groaned as I rolled on the floor so I could get up using my arms. When I looked over at what knocked me into the window, my pain was ignored as my fury started building up.  
"What in the hell was that, Frostbite?" I shouted, seeing red.  
"Hey, I just saved your life!" He snapped back.  
"I may not be able to fly, but I was sure as hell able to jump that! I was just fine until you knocked me into the freaking window! Now the Avengers are gonna get confused and wondering what just shattered it!  
"Haven't you ever heard of something called _stealth_? I thought that you might know what that is since you're Old Man Winter and cause people to slip without warning! I guess I was wrong." I turned around and, to my complete surprise, they all stared at me. Well, not necessarily at _me_, just the shattered window. _Right_?  
"Ebony, what are they staring at?" Jack asked as he walked cautiously next to me.  
A girl who seemed to be made of nightmares and dreams then appeared right in front of me. "I think that they can see you."  
"Hey, how'd you get in here?" I heard somebody question. The nightmare/ dream girl ignored this.  
"I'm not going to ask," I deadpanned.  
"Mo!" A girl, who before was stunned as she stood by Hawkeye, ran over to the strange oxymoron in the room. "Why did you come down?"  
"I heard the crash, so I came to investigate! I was going to come down anyways because I was so bored! It's not like they're supposed to see me, so why are ou freaking out about it?"  
Before another argument broke out, Tony Stark came from behind the couch (don't worry, he was standing behind it and was about to put his suit on- no cowardice from him!).  
"Okay, so what exactly is going on here?" He asked, starting o become frustrated. "What's ith all of this 'you can't see me' business? Are you aliens or something? Some sort of weird Asguardian?"  
"No, we're from Earth," Mo (I suppose that's what her name is) smiled slightly, trying to explain. "We're what you guys call spirits. We're normally seen by kids, though. Well, technically Jack here is. I've only ever been seen by Alex here, and..." She looks at me, expecting me to tell her who has seen me.  
"Not a living soul," I lied, shrugging my shoulders. Well, I might be lying. I don't really know if Rose saw me that fateful day or not.  
"Exactly. So how come you all see me now?" She looks around and her head pauses when she sees a certain Asguardian. "I think I have a thought." She walked up to him, ignoring every confused face. "Actually, more of a theory." When she was close enough to touch him, she merely pointed at him. "I think it's when you gods started coming to Earth again. Maybe because the magic here and on Asguard collided, it's caused those who have made direct contact with you and Loki to see us spirits."  
_That's actually a brilliant theory_, I thought.  
I looked around the room again and watched as they all talked. That's when I noticed how familiar Tony and the girl who seemed to already know the nightmare/ dream person seemed. Somewhere locked in my memories, I may have known them somehow.  
Are they reincarnations of people I knew? I then remembered just the place I could find my memories.  
"Nothing to see here," I said, acting like I was just leaving because I got bored (which is only half true). "Maybe we'll run into each other later Frosty." I gave a wave and, just to freak everyone out again, I jumped out of the window, a portal just below me, taking me home so I can prepare myself for the trip.

* * *

Jack POV  
With all honesty, when Ebony jumped out of the window... It scared the crap out of me. I flew out there to go get her, but she disappeared into a portal. Where she planned on going, I don't know.  
But somehow I had a feeling that we would meet again. If we've already met up twice, who's stopping fate from having us see each other again?  
Not like it mattered at the moment, because there was a matter of that "Asguard magic VS Earth magic" theory.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm hardly on the regular computer because I am officially attached to my new iPad! (thank you big sis! no, she doesn't go on Fanfiction)**

**so I'm making it all up to you all by posting both chapters 4 and 5 since I've been working on them! I just started chapter six, and I'll try to post as soon as possible! Luckily I figured out how to do that on here!**

**just keep reading!**


	5. Ebony and her Tooth Palace Mission

Ebony POV  
Like defeating the Daughter of Evil, sneaking into the Tooth Palace won't be an easy task, but it has to be done.  
_Who knows if she's already looked at my memories?_ The very thought began to anger me. Even if I don't remember most of it, that is still confidential!  
After I finished packing my bag full of the things I would need for the mission, I immediately opened the portal and stepped through. I found myself on the top of a rock that allowed me to touch the clouds if there was a stairwell that led down it and I took th first step on that staircase.  
In other words, I'm really high up.  
And the sight was actually quite beautiful, with the sun just setting at all. Unfortunately, I didn't come for the scenery. I have a mission to take care of.  
From the front pocket of my bag, I pulled out what looked like a transportation device that Batman uses. (Close, but it's not shaped like a bat. Actually, it's supposed to be shaped like a raven.) Well, the little toy version, since it can fit in my palm.  
"Fly," I whispered to it as it bounced from my hand to the ground beneath me, growing until I could ride on it. I climbed onto it so I was in a crouching position and it began to fly to the place where the Tooth Fairy and her little hummingbirds live. And where the memories of every person were ever since the Tooth Fairy became who she is now. Including mine.  
After a while of flying straight, I finally glided up a huge rock, which holds the Tooth Palace. It took a few minutes, but finally I broke through more clouds and I was there.  
Phase two must commence. (Phase one was flying there) I've finally perfected my trick. Since Loki's the god of mischief, I wonder if he would be proud of it. It's slightly crude, but since when should I give a crap?  
With a little newfound magic, I conducted an illusion that will take them a while to fend off before they figure out what it actually is. I'm just lucky that I saw the one who is part of this illusion before the Guardians took him down.  
I heard about what he did here, so I think that the same thing might keep them busy while I find what I need and get out of here. I really don't need little hummingbirds attempting to peck at my skin. That will only cause me to destroy the place.  
One minute there were hummingbirds flying to and from the Palace, the next there were "nightmares" going crazy everywhere. As planned, "Pitch" was on one of them and they all led the hummingbirds and the Tooth Fairy herself, all feathery and colorful. And she wasn't happy.  
While they all fought my little illusion, I quietly snuck into th cavelike place, which opens up to seven pillars, all which had memories, including mine. It was all beautiful with the pinks and golds, but that's another thing that I can't focus on. I have to get this over with. She'll probably call in the other Guardians.  
I flew around like crazy, looking for my memories. I looked high and low on the pillars, but none of the faces were mine. They were the faces of other kids, who, unlike me, are still living.  
When this fact hit me, I looked down and noticed a door, which seemed to be dark even though it shone just like the rest of the place. I flew over there and jumped off of my ride. I reached my hand out to the doorknob, but I paused.  
_Am I sure this is where my memories lie? What if they figure out the illusion and I can't get to my memories? They won't fall for the same trap a third time! I'll have to-_  
I shoved my worries to the side and opened the door. Inside, there was the same thing as in the large room I was in before, but these ones were... Older. A lot older.  
I searched around once again, but it was easier since the room's smaller. But I actually recognized these guys. Actually, I recognized a lot of them! They were all spirits that I've met throughout the years, and others that I have yet to meet up with. I even saw Jack's! Like me, his appearance changed. Instead of the hair like snow and eyes like water, his hair and eyes were brown. I still have my black hair, but my eyes changed from green to purple.  
I looked right next to Jack's old picture and saw my own image that I haven't worn in a very long time. I merely touched it and it came out, so I grabbed it. But I almost dropped it when I saw the one above mine. It was the image of the girl I saw at the Avengers tower. But that's when it clicked for me. That's why Tony and that girl were so familiar.  
The girl is my sister and Tony might be my many- greats nephew.  
I took hers and that's when I heard the Tooth Fairy's shout of frustration.  
"Time to go!" I shouted, scrambling towards my mode of transportation. I jumped right on it and flew right out.  
Right on time too, because right as I flew out, the Tooth Fairy and her army of hummingbirds came at top speed, probably making sure that nothing was taken.  
"I can't believe it was just an illusion!" She roared. Yeah, she's absolutely pissed. "I should have known that Pitch isn't back! Look for any missing teeth!"  
With that, I flew away, feeling a little better now that nobody's going to be taking a peek at my old life. But I looked back to see that a sled just showed up, coming out of a portal. Realizing that it was the Guardians, I immediately opened up a portal to my home.

* * *

Jack POV  
"Tooth, what happened?" I asked a frantic Tooth Fairy, who was flying around like crazy.  
"Somebody set up an illusion! They made us all think that Pitch came back and wanted to steal the teeth! But nothing turned into black dust! I even punched the fake Pitch in the face, but he just disappeared!"  
I looked around and noticed how a door was open. But it wasn't just any door. It was the door that led to the memories of spirits. The old room only recently began to be used for our memories.  
I flew down there withTooth following behind. Slightly opening the door, I saw where my memories were being kept. On the right of my memories, there was the kind face of a girl, and above it was a girl that looked like her.  
Did you notice the _was_ there? That's because they're both missing.  
"Tooth, there aren't any missin' teeth!" Bunny reported, walking in here. Seeing the gap, he said, "I take that back. There are two missin'."  
"I don't get it," Tooth shook her head. "Why did they steal two? And who was-" She paused. "I think I remember whose was here!"  
"Are you sure?" I asked, surprised.  
"I can't forget that face! Especially when her sister isn't alive! But her teeth were right here!" She put her hand in the slot diagonal from mine. "I think Ebony took them."  
"Ebony?" Now I'm just confused. "Why would she take them?"  
"Maybe there was something she needed to remember and she didn't want anyone to see either memories. She might not want anyone to see the memories of when she was weak. Or of her sister." Bunny rolled his eyes and walked out. Probably went to go inform Sandy and North of what was missing.  
I looked at where Ebony's memories were. Her face was so caring and gentle. How did she go from being that to what people describe her as now: a cruel, temperamental daughter of evil. Trust me, ever since I mentioned her, Bunny's been saying those things and more. I wondered how she became a spirit in the first place.  
But I stopped wondering when I decided that she probably saved her little sister and lay her own life down to do it. Just like I did.  
"Should we go find her?" I asked Tooth, who had a worried look on her face.  
"Probably," she replied. It got quiet for a moment. "You know, I haven't actually met her yet. But North told me that they used to be like father and daughter until she went berserk and started going against Manny. I don't really know why, but he must have let her down somehow. All I know is that he basically disowned her." There was another awkward silence as I sank th new information in and she lost herself in thoughts.  
But the silence was broken when North came booming in. "Let's go find Ebony!" He saw our surprised faces. "Vell, we are searching for stolen memories, no? Vell, if ve find Ebony ve find memories!"  
We all returned to the sled, determined to find her at whatever cost. And I decided that later I would tell my fellow Guardians about the Avengers being able to see us.

* * *

Mo Li POV  
"Manny," I sighed, collapsing onto Alex's bed after the long conversation we ended up having with the Avengers about my theory. "I need a nap or something."  
"That's not surprising," Alex yawned, laying down next to me. "That was starting to get boring."  
"You think Fury's gonna come barging in?"  
"Yeah. You've just got to expect these things even if you're not an Avenger or anything special like that."  
"I'm pretty sure that we're both pretty freaking special."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yeah! I mean, I'm a nightmare mixed with a dream, and you were the first regular person to see me. And you didn't even know that gods existed then!"  
That's true; I met her only three years ago. Honestly, I'm shocked that we actually hit it off instantly even though I'm old and should know better than to trust someone right away!  
Okay, so I only became a spirit around the time Captain America first showed up. That seems like a long time ago, but most spirits have been around longer than I have. Even Jack Frost is almost 230 years older than I am! I'm about 92 years old (93 in September), and some regular humans can say that! I'd use Captain America as an example, but he's not a regular human. Not anymore, at least.  
But I'm still old, yet I'm still fangirling over the Kagamine Twins and other Vocaloids. I'd get more into it, but I think you get the hint.  
"Very true. Plus I should know, since Tony has told me about him and apparently he's 'the spy.' His secrets have secrets."  
"I guess so."  
Alex yawned and said, "Well, I'm gonna catch some shut- eye."  
I nodded and snapped my fingers, which put her instantly to sleep because of the dream abilities I have. I closed my eyes, clearing my thoughts so I could sleep as well.

* * *

**Hello audience! (Yes I failed to mimic Tobuscus- I also fail at spelling his name) here's the fifth chapter, as promised! **

**Before I go and do other crap, can I ask that you read my other story? I know it changed too much and you probably don't like anime, but I won't force you to watch any! Things about them will be explained! If there's something where you're all like "da hell is this?" then you can look it up! Just read it, okay? I just feel like the people who followed it and stuff kinda abandoned it, you know?**

**well, thanks for at least reading this story. Thanks x2 if you guys decided to read Believe in Me! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
